questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Field Guide to the Monsters of Spielburg Valley
This Field Guide was a suplement included as an extra in the Hero's Quest/QFG1 EGA Hint Book. A similar article appears in QFG1VGA hinbook but the references to the field guide are removed. Field Guide to the Monsters of Spielburg Valley Read the Section in the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School manual on Famous Monsters of Adventureland if you really want to know about monsters. This is mainly an indentificaiton list for random wandering monsters with tactical suggestions how to deal with them. Read the section in your tactical manual on Combat for general strategies. This Field Guide is arranged in order of relative toughness. Goblins Those annoying little blue humanoids who march around carrying a club and a shield are not very dangerous unless you are already wounded. All types of adventurers can get some combat experience with Goblins. Saurus The man-sized dinosaur who runs around everywhere is easy for an adventurer to avoid since it is extremely stupid. However, it is also fairly easy to defeat in combat and makes good combat practice. Mantray This flying terrestrial combination of a Sting and Manta Ray uses its talent at camouflage to surprise unwary adventurers. Its tail produces a strong jolt of lightning The best way to deal with it is to keep it always on the defensive. This monster can be dangerous to beginning adventurers, so you should keep an eye on your Health Points and remember to run away before it is too late. Magic Users should note that this monster is highly resistant to magical spells. Brigands Men who march around the forest wearing armor and attack first before asking questions can usually be classified as Brigands. Individual Brigands have various degrees of skill in fighting, but most are tough. Combat with Brigands therefore requires the use of all the combat skills of Weapon Use, Parry and Dodge. Non-Fighters should use other skills against a Brigand before engaging in direct combat. Ogre Ogres are big, ugly, slow, and stupid. However, when Ogres hit, adventures get hurt. It is better to outwit an Ogre than try to outfight it. That is, unless you're a Fighter. Cheetaur This cat-like creature is skilled at tearing adventurers apart. A Fighter should attack constantly to try to keep the creature on the defensive. Other adventurers be warned, avoid direct combat with a Cheetaur altogether. Cheetaur claws are value for use in Potions. Supersaurus Rex This large cousin of the Saurus has strong jaws, tough scales, and hard head. When injured, the Supersaurus reacts by attacking. Liberal use of the shield is recommended for Fighters. Other adventurers should just run away at the sight of these awesome monsters. Troll This huge man-like monster walks softly and carries a large club. Direct sunlight will turn a Troll to stone, so Trolls travel at night and stay in deep caves by day. Trolls are strong, have tough, armor-like skin, and are resistant to Flame Darts in this region of the world. Trolls are extremely dangerous and are best avoided unless you are extremely skilled. Trolls beard can be valuable if you can get it. Minotaur Minotaurs are half-man, half-bull. They are especially dangerous because of their intelligence. Don't even think about taking one on unless you are a skilled Fighter. Watch for openings in the Minotaur's defense. Know when to attack and when to parry or dodge. Category:Guides Category:Articles